Fall At Your Feet
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: AmyLitaDumas gets tired of being Edge's interference runner and turns to the legend killer, on screen and off. RandyLita pairing.
1. Bright Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one you recognise.

hi there hunnies. well i think i'm over my writers block cause this little idea hit me late last night. this is gonna be a randy/lita fic. i've got no idea where this story is gonna go but i always work better that way lol there's not a lot of drama in this first chapter but i think there will be as this fic goes on. as always in my fics the raw and smackdown rosters are not split.

* * *

**Fall at Your Feet**

**Bright beginnings**

Amy "Lita" Dumas paced back and forth at ringside as she watched her on screen boyfriend Adam "Edge" Copeland get her real life boyfriend in a head lock. She tossed her long red hair back as she waited for her cue to grab a chair and get in the ring. The fans immediately began booing and chanting slut at her as she slid under the bottom rope with the black steel chair in her hand. Edge held his opponent as she swung the chair back, changing direction at what seemed like the last second and hitting the blond Canadian in the face. He fell in the middle of the ring with a loud thud as the redhead turned to the tall dark haired man who was standing over edge. A grin appeared on the redheads face as she jumped into the waiting arms of Randy Orton.

The fans didn't know whether to cheer or boo. After planting a passionate kiss on the legend killers lips Amy picked up a microphone from ringside and laughed as she looked down at her former boyfriend.

"For months I've had to walk out here with a smile on my face, pretending that it didn't bother me that everyone thinks I'm just your slut…I'm sick and tired of it and I'm sick and tired of you" she laughed again as she knelt down next to him.

"I finally found a real man, someone who knows how to treat a woman. I'm so over my dumb blond phase and I'm over you, Rated R Stupid Star" she stood up and threw the mic down as she and Randy climbed out of the ring together.

* * *

They got to the back and Randy slid his hands around her waist.

"I'm so proud of you baby……that 'Rated R Stupid Star' line was perfect" he said with a proud smile.

"Thank you honey" the redhead replied as she blushed. Adam made his way through the curtain about a minute after Randy and Amy. He looked at the redhead.

"Dumb blond? Ames that one hurt" he said with a small smile.

"Yeah well the truth hurts" the red haired diva replied as she took Randy's hand and led him to his locker room.

"I still can't believe the fans didn't guess what was going on" Amy said as she watched Randy unlace his boots.

"We did keep it pretty secret babe…I'm just glad we don't have to hide it anymore and that you'll be going to ringside with me from now on" he said with that half smile of his.

"So am I but I wanna get to do stuff on my own too, I'm tired of just running in with a chair or title belt and I'm tired of always being someone's arm accessory" Amy said with a sigh. Randy walked over and took her hand in his.

"Babe, you know you're so much more than that, right?" he said seriously. The redhead smiled at him.

"Am I Randy? I've spent so long only getting to be the ringside interference runner…what if I can't do it anymore? What if I can't put on a good match?" she asked.

"Amy you're gonna wrestle circles around everyone" Randy replied as he brushed a strand of flame red hair off her face. She smiled as she slid her arms around his neck.

"Thank you baby……what would I do without you?" she said with a smile.

"Your life would be so dull babe" he replied with a cheeky smirk. Amy laughed at her boyfriend.

They'd been seeing each other but the decision to make them an on screen couple had only been made very recently. Amy was glad to be away from Adam, working with him had been bearable at first but she'd gotten tired of putting up with his ego. It had been Randy's idea that she start working with him instead of Adam, he knew she'd never been happy playing the slut and working with him would give her the chance to try something new. With the Hardy's she'd been the good girl, the girl next door, with Adam she'd had to be a slut but now she could play the cocky arrogant bad girl, basically a female version of himself.

* * *

Randy showered and changed into faded blue jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt while Amy fixed her hair. They were going to do a short photo shoot for WWE magazine before they went back to their hotel. The couple did a few different poses, the best one being one where Randy was standing behind Amy, a smirk on his face and his hands on her hips while she cut an Edge shirt to ribbons.

They got back to the hotel and Amy was immediately ambushed by Trish, Maria and Ashley for a girly gossip session. Randy laughed as Amy blew him a kiss and giggled as she followed the other divas to Trish's room. Randy was left standing with his best friend, John Cena who was also Trish's boyfriend. The 2 young superstars looked at each other.

"Drink?" Randy asked. John grinned.

"Ya read my mind man" John replied as they headed in the direction of the bar.

* * *

The girls were all sitting on Trish's bed giggling as Trish opened a bottle of wine.

"How are things with you and Randy?" Ashley asked Amy. The redhead grinned.

"Couldn't be better, especially now we're working together" she said happily.

"You're so lucky Ames, you guys are so cute together……I'm so jealous" Maria said with a pout.

"Aw Ria…you and Phil are ok aren't you?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah but we hardly get to see each other…I miss him" the little brunette diva said sadly.

"At least you get to travel with him a bit more now he's in ECW" Trish said brightly. Maria smiled.

"That's more like it" Ashley said when she saw the other diva smile.

"Now come on girls, I've got 4 bottles of wine here and no one gets to leave this room till they're empty" Trish said with a laugh.

"That sounds like a challenge to me" Amy giggled.

Randy and John walked into the bar and saw Dave Batista sitting alone with a drink in front of him.

"Hey man" John said as he and Randy sat down either side of him.

"Hey. Where's the girls?" he asked.

"They're having some girly night or something so we're hiding out here" Randy answered.

"I don't know how they can spend so much time just talking anyway……do ya ever wonder what they talk about?" John asked with a curious look.

"Make up probably or shoes" Randy said with a shrug.

"Don't forget clothes and guys" Dave said as John ordered drinks for the 3 of them.

* * *

4 hours later the guys headed upstairs. The girls were all laughing and dancing around Trish and John's room, the 4 empty wine bottles on the floor.

"Woooo my man is here!" Amy squealed as she jumped on Randy.

"You're drunk baby" Randy laughed as he caught her.

"I am not…I'm just soberly challenged" she giggled. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Come on, its time you were in bed" Randy said as he put his girlfriend back on her own feet.

"Yes sir" Amy replied with a mock salute as she wobbled a little.

"I'll make sure these 2 get back to their rooms ok" Dave said as he held Maria and Ashley up.

"Thanks man" John said as Trish threw her arms around his neck.

"I wuv you" the blonde slurred before she past out in John's arms. John laughed as he picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Later man" Randy said as he led Amy out of the room.

"Bye John…bye Trishy" Amy shouted as she followed her boyfriend down the hall…

* * *

so hunnies what did ya think? i've got a feeling this is gonna turn into a little soap opera story lol a bit like my time is now did. plz review coz i always write faster when you do that lol luv ya much hunnies :-) 


	2. A long forgotten picture

Disclaimer: I still don't own Randy or Amy or anyone else you recognise.

Hi there hunnies. Sorry for making you wait for this update but I've been busy having a blast at a westlife concert. Anyone who hasn't heard of westlife should check them out coz they are amazing. I hope you're all ready for a little bit of drama to start sneaking out of this story over the next few chapters.

* * *

**Fall at Your Feet**

**A long forgotten picture**

Amy woke up and opened her eyes but immediately wished she hadn't. The morning sun was streaming in through the window and the diva's head was spinning. She groaned and pulled the covers up over her head.

"Good morning sunshine" Randy said brightly, a little too brightly, the redhead threw a pillow at him.

"Aw…feeling a bit rough Ames?" Randy asked with a laugh.

"It's not funny" Amy said as she emerged from under the covers. Randy leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"Sorry baby but you were pretty wasted last night" he said with a small smile.

"I was not wasted…I was just tipsy" the redhead replied as she slowly got out of bed.

"Babe I practically had to carry you back here" Randy laughed. Amy muttered something under her breath as she walked into the bathroom; all Randy could make out were the words "men" and "think they're so funny" Randy rolled his eyes and got dressed.

Amy walked out of the bathroom 10 minutes later looking a little more human than she had when she woke up.

"What did you girls get up to last night? Apart from drinking your own body weight in alcohol" Randy asked with a laugh. Amy smacked the back of his head.

"I didn't drink that much…and we talked about girly stuff, ya know, which guys we think are hot" the redhead said with a laugh.

"Really? So which guys do you think are hot?" Randy asked with a smirk. Amy grinned.

"Well…Greg is pretty cute and John has a really sexy ass…" she said with a flirtatious smile.

"Hey what about my ass?" Randy said with a hurt look on his face.

"Aww don't worry baby, no one has a hotter ass than you" she giggled as she playfully slapped his ass.

* * *

They made their way downstairs for breakfast and ran into John and a very tired looking Trish.

"What do you want for breakfast Trish? How about a nice fried egg or some bacon?" John said with a cheeky grin as the blonde diva's face turned a sickly shade of green.

"Come on Trishy, lets get away from these mean boys" Amy said as she sent a killer glare in John's direction.

"Maybe we are being too cruel man" Randy said as she and John sat down.

"Naw man it serves them right for getting so wasted last night…Trish is exactly the same with me when I'm hungover" John replied with a laugh. Randy rolled his eyes.

After breakfast Randy and John headed to the nearest gym for a workout while the girls did something much more important, they went shopping for new clothes for that nights show.

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Amy asked as she held up a pink top with a large silver flower printed on it.

"Hmmm…it's nice but I think you should wear black tonight, something that really makes a statement" the blonde said. Amy looked deep in thought as she skimmed through the racks of clothes in front of her. Then she saw it, the perfect outfit. It was a short black dress with thin diamante straps and was cut almost down to her belly button.

"Its gorgeous Ames but you never wear dresses" Trish said as she looked at the dress in the redheads hands.

"Well you did say I should make a statement" Amy shrugged.

"You'll definitely do that" Trish said with a smile.

Once they'd finished giving their credit cards a workout Amy called Randy to come and pick them up.

"Are there any clothes left in the store? Or did you two buy everything?" Randy asked when he saw the large amount of bags the 2 divas had amassed between them.

"Be nice or you wont get the present I bought for you" Amy said before kissing him.

"When do I get my present?" he asked brightly.

"Later babe but only if you behave" she said with a grin.

"I hereby promise to be a perfect little angel…until I get my present" Randy said as he held the car door open for his girlfriend.

* * *

Amy had been right about the dress she chose, everyone's jaws hit the floor when they saw her in it, especially Randy.

"Whoa…Ames…you look…wow" Randy said as the redhead did a little twirl for him.

"So you like it then? I wasn't sure if it would look right on me" Amy said as she smiled at the look on her boyfriends face.

"Oh it does babe…it would look better on the floor though" he said with a smirk as he pulled her close to him.

"Down boy…save that till later" she said with a flirty smile.

Amy strutted confidently down to the ring with Randy, a cocky smile on her face. She distracted the referee while Randy hit his opponent, Shelton Benjamin with a chair. After Randy's match Amy was to get into a backstage confrontation with Trish, setting up a new storyline for the 2 divas. Amy was walking along the hallway when she accidentally on purpose bumped into the blonde.

"Well look who it is…Trash Stratus" the redhead sneered.

"Watch who you're calling trash you little whore" Trish hissed.

"Blonde bitch…what's the matter Trish? Are you missing your little title belt?" the red haired diva laughed.

"Tell me Lita, when was the last time you held that belt?" the blonde asked with a defiant smirk. Amy tried not to laugh, the last thing she needed was to have a fit of the giggles right now. She took a deep breath and slapped Trish across the face. The blonde hit the floor as Amy stood over her.

"I never did like Barbie dolls" she said with a small smile.

"Cut" someone called out from behind the camera. Amy smiled and helped Trish up off the floor.

"That was fun, sorry about that slap" Amy said as she saw the red mark on her friends face.

"That did kinda hurt but I forgive ya" Trish laughed.

"Come on, lets go see what the guys thought" Amy said brightly as the 2 divas made their way to their boyfriends locker rooms.

"Hey baby, you 2 were brilliant" John said as Trish and Amy walked into the locker room he and Randy were in.

"Thanks babe" Trish said before she kissed him.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Ames, not when you can slap like that" Randy said with a laugh.

"Don't worry baby, I'll never slap you like that…not across the face anyway" the redhead said with a cheeky grin while John made vomiting motions behind her which earned him a slap across the back of his head from Trish.

* * *

Randy and Amy had a few days off before the next show. They drove down to Randy's house; it was the first time Amy was going to stay there since they'd started dating.

"Nice place babe" Amy said as she looked around.

"Thanks…it needs something though but I don't know what" Randy replied thoughtfully.

"I know what it needs…me" the redhead giggled.

"I think you could be right there babes…do ya wanna unpack?" he asked as he slid his hands around her waist.

"Hmm…no, I think I wanna snoop around a bit first" Amy replied with a smile as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Snoop away Ames" Randy said before kissing her lightly and heading upstairs with their bags.

Amy looked around the kitchen, it was nice but it didn't have the homely, lived in feeling that she liked, she'd have to work on that. She carried on looking around, she was a little surprised at how many books there was, Randy wasn't exactly a book worm. The redhead laughed at some of the pictures on the walls; there were pictures of Randy when he was little, all big blue eyes and curly hair. Amy found a photo album and made herself comfortable as she started flipping through the pages. She smiled at one of the baby pictures, Randy couldn't have been more than 2 or 3 days old and he looked adorable. She kept flipping the pages, onto pictures of teenaged Randy; he was smiling in every picture. The red haired diva was turning another page when a picture fell to the floor; she reached down and picked it up. She was shocked when she turned it over, Randy was standing with his arms around a blonde girl, Amy's eyes traveled over the picture, the girl was wearing an engagement ring. Amy's jaw almost hit the floor; Randy had never mentioned anything about this girl or about being engaged, he'd told her he still felt too young to settle down like that. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions, maybe the girl was just a friend but something about the look on his face and the way he was holding her said otherwise.

"Hey babe" Randy said from the doorway making Amy jump.

"Ames…what's wrong?" he asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Nothing…can I ask you something?" the redhead asked as she put the photo album down but kept hold of the blonde girls' picture.

"Of course you can babe" he replied.

"Have you ever lied to me?" Amy asked as she looked at the picture in her hands. She felt a stab of jealousy, the girl had long blonde hair, a perfect smile and blue eyes, she was exactly Randy's usual type.

"What? You know I haven't…where did that question come from?" he asked as she walked over to her.

"Who is she?" the redhead asked as she held the picture out to him. Randy sighed.

"Her name's Billie, she was my high school girlfriend" he said as he sat next to her.

"She wasn't just your girlfriend though was she?" Amy asked quietly. Randy looked at the picture.

"No, we were engaged for a while" he said.

"You were gonna marry her?" Amy's voice cracked a little as she tried to hold back tears.

She couldn't believe he'd kept this from her; there was nothing about her past that she hadn't told him.

"We were 17 and thought we were in love. We dated all through school. Billie was the most popular girl at our school, she was head cheerleader, she was on the year book committee, anything you could think of she did it. I was on the football team and was pretty popular too" Randy said quietly.

"She's everything that I'm not…it that why you wanted to marry her but you don't want to marry me? Am I not good enough for you?" the redhead asked as a tear slipped down her face.

"What? Amy, don't talk like that. I love you. Me and Billie…we were so young and I didn't know what love really meant then. I asked her to marry me because I thought that's what I was supposed to do. We broke up 6 months after that picture was taken when I joined the military. It turns out she wanted someone she could show off to all her friends and with me gone so much she couldn't do that" he said as he took the picture from her and wiped the tear off her face.

"But why did you lie to me? You could have told me about it" Amy said.

"I guess I thought you might be jealous…I'm sorry baby, I should have told you" he said as he put his arm around her.

"I'm not jealous; I just wish you'd told me about her. We promised never to keep secrets from each other, no matter how bad they are" she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wish I had too" he said softly as he stroked her hair.

"So…do you keep in touch with her?" Amy asked.

"Not really…the last I heard she was trying to be a model. No more talking about Billie…I still haven't gotten my present yet" he said with a grin.

"I'll have to go and put it on…give me 5 minutes then follow me upstairs" she said before planting a kiss on his lips and heading upstairs…

* * *

so what did you think hunnies? and just incase any of you are wondering, yes we will be seeing more of Billie in upcoming chapters and you just know thats gonna cause some trouble lol i'm so evil. 


	3. Billie

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Billie.

Hi there hunnies. Not much to say about this chapter other than we all get to meet Billie. Enjoy hunnies.

* * *

**Fall At Your Feet**

**Billie**

Randy and Amy had just arrived at the arena for row when Trish came bouncing over to them.

"Ames have you heard the news? We're getting a new diva, she's meeting with Steph right now" the blonde said excitedly. A new diva meant the chance of new storylines for all the girls.

"Who is she? Have you seen her yet?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know her name, I just got a quick look at her when she was looking for Stephanie but she's very blonde and very pretty" Trish replied. The 2 divas began speculating about the new girl while Randy laughed and rolled his eyes a lot.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be buzzing about the latest addition to the roster, there were rumors flying everywhere, some that she was a model, others that she used to be a dancer and even a few people who were convinced she was an actress.

There was an even bigger crowd of people in catering than usual, everyone had decided to congregate there and wait for news of the new girl. The whole room fell silent when Stephanie walked in.

"I'd like you all to meet WWE's newest diva…Billie Morgan" Stephanie said as a young woman with long blonde hair walked in. Amy would have known it was her without hearing her name. The redhead had a sudden urge to dive across the room and strangle the new girl. Randy's jaw dropped as he looked at the girl he'd grown up with.

Billie was introducing herself to people as everyone was chattering and whispering about her, everyone except Randy and Amy. Billie strutted over to them.

"Don't I even get a hello?" she asked a stunned looking legend killer.

"Hi…I had no idea…I thought you were modeling?" Randy said with a smile.

"I was but I got bored with that so now I'm here" she said with a shrug as Amy rolled her eyes. The redhead coughed quietly and Randy remembered she was there.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Amy" he said to the blonde. Billie held her hand out to Amy. The red haired diva shook the younger woman's hand and flashed her a smile that never reached her own eyes.

"Nice to meet you" Amy said with a note of forced sweetness in her voice.

"So you're the one who finally managed to tie my Randy down?" Billie said brightly. Amy had to try hard not to hit her.

"Your Randy? Sweetie he hasn't been your Randy in a long time" Amy said in a low voice. Billie laughed.

"I think someone's a little insecure…she really doesn't seem your type Randy" the blonde said with a smirk. Amy took a step forward; Randy put a hand on her arm.

"Ames…why don't you go talk to Trish or something babe" Randy said in an attempt to calm the fiery redhead. Amy sent him a glare but turned and walked away anyway.

"I think someone's gonna be in trouble for that later" Billie said with a giggle.

"It's not funny…Amy can be a little…hotheaded sometimes but that's part of what I love about her" Randy said with a smile.

"Hmm how…sweet" the blonde said with a forced smile on her face.

"When are you making your big debut?" Randy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tonight actually, I know it's kinda sudden but Steph thinks it'll make it more surprising that way" the blonde answered.

"Well you definitely surprised me" Randy laughed.

* * *

Amy was standing next to Trish, sending glares in Randy and Billie's direction.

"Ames what's wrong?" Trish asked when she saw the death glares the redhead was sending across the room.

"Her" Amy said flatly.

"Billie? What about her?" Trish asked.

"She's Randy's ex fiancée" Amy replied.

"Randy's what?" the blonde asked in shock.

"He was engaged to her when they were 17, something he neglected to tell me until I found a picture of them together" Amy said as she continued staring at her boyfriend and the blonde.

"Wow…that's gotta be a shock. He never told you?" Trish asked as she watched Randy and the new diva.

"Nope. He never said a word about her…oh my god Trish, did you see that? That little bimbo just touched his arm…that's it, I'm going over there" the redhead announced then marched over to them before Trish could stop her.

"Um Randy baby, I think John needs you" Amy said with a smile.

"I'll be right back" Randy smiled at both girls as he left. Amy turned to Billie.

"Listen up little girl, if you think I don't see what you're up to then you really are stupider than you look. Stay the hell away from my boyfriend" Amy said in a low dangerous voice.

"I hope you're ready to fight for him…I damn sure am" Billie said with a smirk before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

Amy and Randy were in their locker room getting ready. Randy had a match against Triple H later and Amy was tagging with Mickie James against Trish and Maria. The redhead kept glaring at Randy.

"Amy will you just tell me what I'm supposed to have done wrong?" Randy said after finally getting tired of her glances and sighs.

"I saw you flirting with her" Amy said bluntly.

"What? I was not flirting with Billie…why would I flirt with her?" He asked sounding hurt.

"Because she wants you" the redhead replied.

"Amy you're paranoid…she doesn't want me and even if she did its not like she's ever gonna get me" Randy said as he checked his hair in the mirror.

"Are you sure about that?" the flame haired diva asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ames…Billie could walk through here stark naked and I wouldn't even notice. I love you Amy…I'm madly, head over heels in love with you" he said as he took her hands.

"I just can't seem to believe you right now" Amy said as she pulled her hands away from him and walked out the door.

* * *

Amy walked out to the ring and tried to concentrate on her match. She misjudged a moonsault and landed too hard. Her head spun as she lay in the middle of the ring. It took her a few seconds to get to her feet and tag Mickie into the match. The redhead leaned on the ropes as she tried to clear her head. Trish hit Mickie with a chick kick and covered her while Maria held Amy's feet to stop her getting in the ring to break the cover.

When the 4 divas got to the back Trish made Amy get seen by the doctor. Randy came rushing over to them.

"Ames what happened? Are you alright?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine I just got a bit dinged that's all" she said as she headed back to their locker room.

"I have to go, my match is up next…are you sure you're ok?" he asked again.

"I already said I'm fine Randy" she said as she sat down. Randy watched her for a few seconds before sighing and walking back down the hall.

Amy watched the TV in her locker room as Randy won his match by disqualification when triple H used his sledgehammer. Amy was still watching when Billie pranced out to the ring. Amy couldn't believe Randy had ever been engaged to her. Billie was wearing a top that barely covered her and a skirt so short Amy decided it could hardly be described as a skirt, more like a belt. Amy rolled her eyes as the blonde giggled into the microphone. The redhead watched as Billie began to speak.

"I guess a few of you might be wondering who I am…my name is Billie Morgan and I'm here to show all the pampered princesses around here what being a diva really means. And just incase any of the guys are wondering…yes I am single but hopefully not for long" she giggled again.

"Slut" Amy muttered under her breath as Randy walked in.

"Are you in a better mood now?" Randy asked as he started unlacing his boots. The redhead glared at him.

"I guess that's a no then? When are you gonna get this stupid idea about me and Billie out of your head?" he asked his girlfriend.

"When she drops off the face of the planet…she wants you back, she told me I better be ready to fight for you" Amy replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. Randy sighed.

"Amy you don't have to fight for me…I'm yours and no one is ever gonna change that" he said quietly.

"You might think that but I'm not so sure that she does" Amy said with a pout. Randy made her turn around so she was facing him.

"Amy…I…love…you" Randy said softly, kissing her after each word. The redhead rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Is that a smile?" Randy asked with a smirk. Amy rolled her eyes again.

"I think we need to go out and have some fun…I'll see if John and Trish are up for a night of clubbing" Randy said.

"Ok…I'll have to find something to wear though" the red haired diva replied.

* * *

After Randy invited John and Trish they invited Maria and Ashley who invited Carlito, he told Shawn who told triple H and Stephanie. Steph thought it would be a good chance for everyone to get to know the new girl so she asked Billie to tag along.

"What the hell is slut-erella doing here?" Amy asked Trish when she saw Billie on the dance floor of the club.

"I think Stephanie invited her" the blonde diva replied. Trish could have sworn she heard the redhead growl.

"She better stay the hell away from Randy…" Amy said as she watched Billie.

"I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about Ames, Randy loves you…he'd never cheat on you" Trish said reassuringly.

"I know he wouldn't…its her I don't trust" Amy said with a sigh as she turned and headed to the bar where Randy was.

An hour later and Amy was throwing back her 7th vodka shot. Randy was laughing about something with John when Billie bounced over to them.

"I think you're the only guy I haven't danced with yet Randy and that just isn't fair" she said with a pout as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I should really be getting Ames back to the hotel…" he said as he looked over at his now very drunk girlfriend.

"Aw what's the matter? Does Randy have to ask permission to have a dance? I never thought you'd be so whipped Randy" Billie said with a giggle. Randy looked deep in thought for a few seconds.

"Don't do it man, Amy'll kill ya" John said quietly to his friend.

"Come on" Randy said as he took Billie's hand and led her to the dance floor.

"Tell me Randy, what do you see in her?" Billie asked as they danced.

"I love her Billie…I have since the first time I saw her" he said with a smile. Billie rolled her eyes and swayed to her hips to the music. Maneater by Nelly Furtado was playing. Billie smirked at the thought of how appropriate the song was. She looked over towards the bar where she saw Amy being held up by Maria and Ashley. She knew this was her chance, she moved closer to Randy.

"I know you want me Randy" she said quietly before she pulled his face down to hers and pressed a kiss to his lips. Randy pushed her away quickly and took a step back.

"I thought Amy was just being paranoid but she was right about you wasn't she? I don't want you Billie and I never will…I love my girlfriend" Randy said angrily.

"Just keep telling yourself that Randy…who knows, maybe you'll convince yourself" Billie said with a smirk as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Randy stood stunned for a few seconds before he hurried over to Amy.

"Randy! Where've you been baby?" Amy asked loudly as she threw her arms around him.

"Come on babe, I think its time we were going" Randy said as he tried to hold her up.

"Ok cause I feel kinda sick anyway" she said before turning very pale and throwing up on his shoes.

"Oops…sorry baby" she said before passing out. Randy swept her up in his arms with a sigh and carried her slowly out of the club, Billie smirking as she watched them leave…

* * *

ok hunnies what did ya think? is Billie bitchy enough? reveiw plz hunnies coz it makes me write faster :) luv ya all much. 


	4. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Billie Morgan.

Well hunnies I thought I would be really fast with this update. I hope you all like it.

* * *

**Fall at Your Feet**

**The Kiss**

Randy carried the still past out Amy up to their hotel room. He laid her on the bed, pulled her shoes off and threw the covers over her. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some of her red hair off of her face. He couldn't believe Billie had done that, she'd kissed him, anyone could have seen it. The worst thing was that for a split second he had thought about kissing her back. Amy murmured in her sleep and Randy sighed.

She'd been right about Billie, she did want him back and he wasn't totally sure that he could tell her he didn't feel the same. He loved Amy more than anything but Billie was his first love and there was just something about her that could always get to him. He shook his head like he was trying to shake these thoughts away. Randy slowly got undressed and climbed into bed beside Amy, the redhead immediately threw her arm across him and laid her head on his chest. He would just have to stay away from Billie as much as possible, it was the only thing he could do. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her closer to him as he fell asleep.

* * *

Amy slept through most of the next morning; Randy didn't wake her up until he absolutely had to. They both sat in silence as Randy drove them to the arena for that nights show, mostly because Amy had a headache. They got to the arena and saw Billie, she was standing with Maria.

"Aw is someone feeling bad after last night?" she asked with a smirk. Amy glared at her but Randy blanked her and took Amy's hand.

"Now Randall, it's not very polite to ignore people…I think someone's been teaching you bad habits" she said as she gave Amy a dirty look.

"Whatever Billie…" Randy said in a bored voice. Amy smirked and carried on walking with Randy.

"You weren't being like that last night were you Randy?" Billie said with a venomous smile.

"Shut up Billie" Randy said loudly as he stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Randy…what's she talking about? What happened last night?" Amy asked in a small voice as she clutched his hand.

"Nothing…she's just trying to stir up trouble Ames" Randy said, never taking his eyes off Billie.

"That kiss was hardly nothing Randy" Billie said sweetly with a smirk aimed at Amy.

"Billie…" Randy said in a low voice.

"Did you…kiss her?" Amy asked as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Its not like it sounds baby…I didn't kiss her…she kissed me" Randy said quietly. Amy pulled her hand away from his.

"How does that make it better Randy?" the redhead sobbed before running down the hallway into the nearest locker room.

"Oops…did I say something I shouldn't have?" Billie said innocently before she sauntered away with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

"Amy…open the door, please. It was a 2 second kiss…she threw herself at me" Randy was standing outside the locker room Amy had locked herself in.

"You let her kiss you…don't tell me you couldn't have stopped her" Amy sobbed.

"Ames…don't you see, this is what she wants…she's trying to split us up. Please Amy…I swear I didn't kiss her back" Randy pleaded. Amy opened the door slowly with a sniffle.

"If I find out you've been lying to me I'll make sure you experience the worst pain of your whole life" the redhead said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'm not lying to you baby, I promise" Randy said as he ran his fingers over her cheek.

* * *

Randy was relaxing in his locker room while Amy told Trish what had happened with Billie.

"I swear I'm gonna rip that little skanks hair out if I get the chance" Amy said quietly to the blonde diva.

"I don't blame you Ames…if I ever catch her so much as looking at John I'll knock her out" Trish replied. There was a knock at the door; it was one of Stephanie's assistants with their scripts for the night. Amy began skimming through hers until she saw something that made her jaw drop.

"I don't believe it…" she said quietly as she read the page in front of her.

"Ames…what is it?" Randy asked. Amy past his script to him.

"Read page 6" the redhead said weakly. Randy flicked through the pages until he found the right one.

"They can't be serious…" Randy said as he sat down.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked the shocked couple.

"They're putting her in our storyline…they want that little Barbie doll to make a pass at Randy then team up with you" Amy replied.

"I have to kiss her Ames and you're supposed to walk in and catch us" Randy said to his girlfriend as he read more of the script pages.

"They can't do this…I'm gonna talk to Stephanie and see if she can change it" Amy said before walking out the door to find Stephanie.

The redhead caught up with Steph on her way to catering.

"Steph you have to take Billie out of the new storyline" she said bluntly.

"Why? It should be a good storyline, for you especially" Stephanie replied.

"Please Steph…I can't work with her" the red haired diva pleaded.

"Why not? Amy what's going on?" she asked. Amy sighed.

"She's Randy's ex and she wants him back…I don't want her working with Randy" Amy answered.

"I'm sorry Amy but I can't change it at such short notice…you're just going to have to make the best of it" Stephanie said with a sympathetic hand on the redheads shoulder.

* * *

Amy walked back into her locker room 5 minutes later.

"What happened? Did you talk to Steph?" Randy asked.

"She says she can't change it, we just have to make the best of it" the flame haired diva replied with a scowl.

"Sorry baby…I know this is the last thing we needed but at least you'll get the chance to kick her ass" Randy said with a small smile. Amy grinned.

"I will wont I?" she said as she sat down. Randy laughed.

"I wouldn't want to be in her shoes tonight babe" he said with another smile.

Amy waited nervously for Billie to show up to film the kiss. The small blonde diva finally came bouncing along the hallway looking very pleased with herself.

"I hope ya got your lips warmed up for me Randy" she said brightly as Amy fought the urge to kick her teeth down her throat.

"Let's just get this over with Billie" Randy said in frustration.

"Aw don't be like that…this is gonna be fun" she said with a silly little pout on her face.

Randy and Billie walked into a locker room while Amy waited outside for her cue to walk in on them. Every time Randy leaned in to kiss the blonde she started giggling and someone yelled cut.

"What is your problem Billie?" Randy asked loudly.

"There's no need to shout at me…I guess I'm just nervous. Maybe if we practice a couple of times…" she said sweetly. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Fine…just get on with it" he said with a sigh. They practiced the kiss 3 times before they were ready to get it on tape. Randy put his hand on Billie's back and pulled her close to him. He leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss that turned more passionate by the second.

Amy got her cue and burst in the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your filthy paws off my boyfriend you little bleach blonde Barbie" the redhead shouted as she grabbed Billie by the hair and pulled her backwards, a little harder than she should have.

"Baby…it's not what it looks like" Randy said with a forced smirk.

"So what you're saying is you didn't have your tongue down this skanks throat?" the fiery diva replied while still holding Billie by the hair.

"Well yeah…but I wasn't enjoying it" he said with a laugh.

"Don't be so sure of that" Billie smirked as she tried to extract her hair from the other woman's grasp. Amy tightened her grip and pulled.

"Ow!" Billie squealed.

"Aw does that hurt? Maybe you'd rather get your ass kicked than your hair pulled? How about you meet me in the ring later?" she said as she pulled the blonde to her feet and pushed her out of the door.

"Cut" someone shouted from behind the camera.

"I think you enjoyed that" Randy said with a smile.

"Maybe…a little…or a lot" she said with a grin.

* * *

During the show Amy's match with Billie was turned into a tag match, Amy and Mickie James vs. Billie and Trish. The redhead took great delight in throwing Billie around and kicking her.

"Get up bitch" the flame haired diva screamed at the younger woman. Amy was glad to be Lita right now, pounding on Billie fit perfectly with her character. Amy hit perfect DDT and covered the blonde for the 3 count. The redhead stood up and gave her a sneaky kick to the ribs before she jumped out of the ring.

Randy was waiting for her when she got to the back. He lifted her up and spun her round.

"That was the best match you've had in months baby" he said after he planted a kiss on her pink glossed lips.

"I know…I feel so much better now" Amy said with a grin. Billie hobbled slowly up to them.

"You're gonna pay for that you freckled whore" the little blonde hissed. Amy had to stop herself from laughing.

"That's not very pretty language" Amy smirked.

"Go to hell" Billie said loudly. Amy laughed and took Randy's hand.

"Jealousy is such an ugly thing…maybe not as ugly as you" the redhead giggled as she and Randy walked down the hall, away from the scowling blonde…

* * *

What did you think hunnies? i know its a little bit short but i didnt want to have too much bitchiness in one chapter lol plz reveiw :) 


End file.
